Raph Strikes - How to End a Conflict and Start a New One/Transcript
t we have to turn on the other street?}} s faster?}} s here... But we re at the correct location!}} re on the wrong side of the alley!!}} }} don t wanna dieeeeee!}} s just one of those ugly green freaks keep hearin about!}} s talkin . Ya know, if ya got a buck for every time someone threw up in the mouth just by lookin at yer face...}} d be a millionare by now! So cheer up, handsome!}} ll teach ya to mess with a Purple Dragon!!}} }} }} }} }} mere and join the fun!}} }} t feel my kneecaps no more!!!}} s my first day as a Purple Dragon! was only testing the waters! wasn t gonna do anything bad! swear!}} t eat meeeeee!}} m full of bad karma and STD s!}} crave...}} }} guess you should know since you re a mutant. My dad s a vigilante and want to follow in his footsteps!}} t look up!!}} m not that stupid! Just this once, was in a rush!! Davianna s in trouble, you know?}} re... Heavy...!}} }} s gonna eat meee!}} }} t worry! You re a mutant! It ll heal with time!!}} s baseball lesson time for this naughty student here!}} s subject is penality!!}} }} re going, miss?}} ... just remembered! have to go home and do my homework...}} }} s out! See? It wasn t so bad!}} mon, wanna hear you enjoy yourself!}} t feel sorry for her. Look! She s having the time of her life!}} .}} catch ya pullin a stunt like this, won t be as nice...}} ll eat cha up.}} }} re gonna get cha to a hospital!}} ve been a witness of the power of raw justice! We are the true protectors of New York. We... Are vigilantes!}} recognize that voice! Shadow! You re a vigilante??}} blew my cover.}} re not all bad! After all... Didn t the big one save you?}} have great news, Davianna!}} re goin home. Move it.}} m gonna stay at Shadow s place from now on! At least she treats me right! Look!}} }} s right! Tell her, Shadow!}} know it s hard to believe...}} s turned into a mutant turtle. He s right here!}} s... Not dead?}} s... Right here?}} felt it too. The moment he saved me. The moment he spoke to me...}} knew it was him.}} }} m so happy to see you!}} }} ... ...!}} missed ya too, toots! As ya can see, came back to save ya!}} m so glad you remembered the oath we made to each other when we were kids! You can be so reliable when you re not acting like a pervy creep!}} should be hugging her!!}} love it when teacher reads us stories about brave knights who save princesses!}} m in danger, will you be my knight in shining armor?}} re in danger, ll be... Hum... Your super cool princess and ll save you! It s a promise! Okay?}} mon, say something!}} t you... Urgh... You re such a wimp!}} }} re Renoir, right? That s what Augustus called you... m Davianna! Nice to meet you!}} ...}} round, Renoir! Davianna and Shadow are tired, so let s go home and let them rest!}} Renoir s true identity? Hum... Guess ll play along for now.}} Augustus is alive, that should be enough to life her spirits.}} s with the long face? He s alive! Aren t you happy?}} am... But he left so quickly. There was so much wanted to tell him...}} s here to stay, Davianna.}} ll get to talk to him soon enough.}} re right...}} t worry. know better. My lips are sealed.}} d better be, or ll tell everyone about that other silly promise you did with Augustus...}} }} t make any sense!!}} ll show you deserting! m going back to Shadow s place!}} ll meet up with Davianna and tell her the truth!!}} ll be happy... Far far away from you!!}} t gonna listen to a word you say, ya know?}} can convince her... know things you don t!}} good news ?}} s like the news she heard was absurd, yet so much better than reality that she decided that she s gonna believe in it...}} in a mutant s body make any sense to a normal person?}} s gonna refuse to acknowledge any other truth unless someone significant in their ideal reality does somethin bout it. It this case... That would be me: Her Augustus .}} take back what said... So please... Master... Tell her... The truth...}} re gonna spar a little bit... It s gonna get your mind off things.}} }} m home.}} m sorry... m sorry...}} }} Category:Transcripts